microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Speech by Mark Meehan, Gen-Sec. SUNP regarding Robert Lethler
The recent issue with Sandus and New Scireland has brought many leading micronational figures to the fore, as they put forward the argument for a fight for justice and equality, for working together to defend one nation from another. It has brought forward leaders of different nations with widely differing views and reminded us that we are united in our community and the issues that happen in one micronation effect us all. A particular piece of news was placed on my desk recently. It contains a quote from Robert Lether of Erusia, in which he describes our honourable President, Mark Dresner, as a "Fascist dictator who politicises every issue to suit his needs". I take massive issue with this. I know that there will be an exchange of views in the micronational community, but I refuse to stand by and allow our leadership to be insulted in such a manner. Robert Lether, who posts himself at the lead of the fight for justice and equality, is very fond of lambasting members of the micronational community who do not fit in with his idea of the above terms. He is fond of the term 'reactionary', and other such words that serve to put down people who disagree with him. He has unfortunately extended his criticism to our nation and our leader. He refers to Comrade Dresner as a "fascist". I cannot see the basis of this accusation at all. He is anything but a fascist, but I would expect nothing less than this from a man who seeks to insult so easily without thinking. Comrade Dresner is our President; he is our leader and a valued member of our society. He has been a close friend of Nemkhavs and Nemkhavia, even before the SUNP into existance. At no point, at all, has he ever forced anything on anyone. All issues that have happened in our recent past have been seen to by Dresner with the support of the people, and at no point did he make a decision without consulting the people at every possible opportunity. I struggle to find any aspect of Fascism in this. The comrade has also seen fit to extend his views to us regarding this Union's action on the issue of Sandus and New Scireland. It is unfortunate, but true, that Mister Lethler would have commented on our reaction, no matter what we had done here. I feel that the SUNP has come out to take part in this intermicronational issue, and has done well in that. It's a pity that Mister Lethler is using intermicronational events to try and save some face, as he is confronted with the slow demise of his political power. He is a member of a failing hardline faction. Erusia is changing, and Mister Lethler is taking every opportunity to try and save himself from the eventual fall from grace which is coming. There will be no place in Erusia for him, no place for a person so openly offensive in our community. Mister Lethler and I were once comrades in arms versus the forces of anti-communism in our community. I have come to see him for what he really is. When one is on his side, all is well. When one strays, he becomes a spout of insults. No more will I watch in silence as he puts down people in our community. Mister Lethler should be aware; I have never forgotten the label of 'reactionary' that he placed on my head when the Kingdom of Nemkhavia came about, by the will of the people. It was a deep insult that cut the very fabric of the comradeship we had shared. As silent as I may be on intermicronational issues from time to time, I do not forget. My comrades do not forget. The Socialist Union of Nemkhavia and Pristinia is a bastion of democracy. Mister Lethler cannot refer to us as anything other than that, because we are nothing but the creation of the will of people. Comrade Mark Dresner is our leader. He remains in his position at the helm of our Union with the support of the people. He is a shining light in our community. I will not allow his light to be tarnished by baseless accusations by a failing politician. The Erusian hardliner said that Comrade Dresner "politicises every issue to suit his needs". I think it isn’t hard to see that it is in fact Mister Lethler that seizes on every single issue and turns it to his advantage, to further his own position. I am glad that a solution to the Sandus-New Scireland issue has been reached. I am an advocate of peace at all times, those of you in the micronational community that know me know that well. My letter is not an address to that issue at all; it is simply a reply to Mister Lethler. I want to make this quite clear. Comrade Mark Meehan General Secretary of State Socalist Union of Nemkhavia and Pristinia